


Eternally Quiet

by Riddlemethissj



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Aliens, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlemethissj/pseuds/Riddlemethissj
Summary: Just a day in the life on the Nostromo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Eternally Quiet

Computers blipped and bleeped quietly and metal groaned occasionally. The Nostromo drifted on through space, the same as any quiet star in the sky. The crew was almost unlucky to be in a cryo pod for so many months. There were many missed opportunities to witness the birth of a star. Or a dying one. Either way it was still magnificent to see. The ship rattled on as it carried its well valued resources. If the people of Earth had attempted to actually fix their resource problem instead of complain all while wasting it, they wouldn't have to travel the stars to look for things as simple as petroleum. Then the vampire known as Weylan-Yutani wouldn't exist at all.

The dunking bird in the small café dipped on and on at nothing. Some had taken the cup of water away before they went back to sleep, and it would keep on still for many months until the crew returned home, and even then wouldn't stop. It was someone's idea to put it there, no one was sure who, but whoever it was must have wanted to remind themselves that it's not all void out there, that in uncharted space there was still some scrap of humanity to cling onto. The crew slept, but as the few computers worked here and there, it wouldn't be much longer. The usual recycle of artificial air swept through their pods while the rest of the ship was cut off in order to save oxygen, but a certain computer blipped as it received a string of 1's and 0's, suddenly prepping itself to turn systems on. The screen of the computer reflected off of an emergency helmet, its noises increasing in volume. Then it went blank, as quiet as the space outside. Mother was ready.

In the darkened hallway, lined with walls you couldn't tell were hard or cushioned, yet not curious enough to touch, slowly started to become more clear. Silently, fluorescents flickered on all throughout, slowly filling the entire ship. Without them it was pitch black. A door at the end of the hallway hissed open, revealing a darkened room. There was a robe on a hanger with the company logo on the back, which someone had put on the frame of the door outside last minute, which rustled as wind rushed in, blowing a bit of dust around with it. There were pairs of Welan-Yutani issued sandals strewn on the floor having been simply kicked off before being abandoned. This is where the crew resided, asleep. Then the freezers slowly began to shut themselves off, and the all the lids of the pods opened in perfect synchronization with a breath of air, like the petals of a flower. More and more consoles throughout were coming to life.

Kane was the first. He didn't open his eyes right away, knowing he'd regret it and not even being awake enough in the first place. He felt completely at peace, not wanting to leave the pod. He was cold, feeling a dull itch and absentmindedly reached up to pull the pulse sensor off of his neck, peeling with no resistance. Reaching weakly for the edge of the pod, his fingers slipped, his body still coated in the freezing cryo fluid. Slowly sitting up, he tried to get familiar with his body again as the rest of the crew began to stir. Lifting his legs out of the pod, knees nearly buckling, he grabbed his robe which was strewn over the center console of the pods, and slowly trudged out. He could only think about two things: food and a shower. 

\------

"Good morning Captain." 

Kane was having coffee and some stale cereal when Dallas walked in, looking dead as ever, even more so with the fact that he never shaved. Kane never liked it but what the hell was he gonna say? He just grunted in return and went straight for the coffee, taking the pot from his hand. "Is everyone else on the way?" Kane asked. Dallas nodded. "Yeah, they're all still in the showers." Kane just nodded. They sipped in silence until Ash walked out, saying a small hello and then disappearing into another doorway, going God knows where. Brett and Lambert walked out, a towel around her neck, her hair sopping wet. Brett had his uniform on already, not hesitating to roll his first cigarette of the day. He just nodded at Dallas and Kane and sat down. Ripley walked out, her hair somehow already full but still wet, shoes in hand, her jumpsuit already on. She dropped them on the floor with a loud clap and smiled as she saw the pot of coffee at the ready on the counter. She poured Lambert a cup, handing it to her, then worked on her own. Parker walked out of the shower and Dallas could already hear the complaint about to come out of his mouth. Lo and behold, here it was. "Man I hate this Company shit. Dumbass cryopods," he muttered. He skipped the coffee and went straight for the food, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and exiting into the kitchen, Brett close behind him. Dallas rolled his eyes, Ripley smiled into her cup, and Lambert just chuckled.


End file.
